1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer, and more particularly to a multi-configuration stackable modular personal computer structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,663 discloses a multi-configuration modular computer; it comprises a display module, a keyboard and pointer device module, a motherboard and power module, a mass-storage module, and an expansion module. A user can stack and assemble different uses of devices such as a LCD displayer, a notebook computer and a desktop computer by selecting and combining different modules.
Taiwan Patent Publish No. 490,121 discloses a outer frame structure capable of integrating a modular computer comprising a plurality of cabin bodies. Elements such as semi-system cabin and a displayer cabin are installed in the cabin bodies. The semi-system cabin is constituted by a outer frame, an inner seat and a panel. A rear end of the outer frame has a hollow section to form a hollow connection space. A plurality of connection elements is installed in a suitable position of the outer frame. The inner seat is installed in the outer frame. A rear end of the inner seat has a hollow section corresponding to the hollow section of the outer frame to form a hollow connection space. The panel is combined with a front end of the inner seat. The displayer cabin includes a main display device and an outer frame is mutually moveably connected. A plurality of connection elements is installed in a suitable peripheral position of the outer frame. There is a connecting wires space between the outer frame and the display device which corresponding to the connecting wires space of other cabin. The semi-system cabin and the displayer cabin are combined with each other stably through the connection elements so as to allow the whole to have an identical length and width, and have corresponding spaces for providing various connecting wires and terminals to be disposed in a connection space at a rear side of each cabin.
According to the modular computers disclosed in the US patent and Taiwan patent mentioned above, without allowing a hard drive to be positioned below a motherboard to benefit a space disposition above the motherboard and be convenient on the maintenance or the replacement of the hard driver.